


Pink Cruisin'

by Scorpyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpyo/pseuds/Scorpyo
Summary: Jean and Marco make their way out of the city in the early morning.





	Pink Cruisin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890177) by [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy). 



> Hellooo! I drew a scene I really liked from one of your one shots! Sorry I forgot the cherry pie lol, but happy holidays and I hope you enjoy your girt! <3


End file.
